


Aratana kibō

by AriaAlways



Series: Hoshi de no Senso [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Feudal Japan AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAlways/pseuds/AriaAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a crazy person who has decided to re-write Star Wars as set in feudal Japan. Better summary soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aratana kibō

It is a period of civil war.  
Rebel ships, striking  
from a hidden base, have won  
their first victory against  
the evil Shogunate.

During the battle, Rebel  
spies managed to steal secret  
plans to the Shogunate’s  
ultimate weapon, the SHI NO  
FUNE, an armored battle  
ship with enough firepower  
to destroy an entire town.

Pursued by the Shogunate’s  
sinister agents, Princess  
Rina races home aboard her  
ship, custodian of the  
stolen plans that can save her  
people and restore  
freedom to the empire...


End file.
